


Without a screen cutting through

by BadWolfKnight1986



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Morgana finds out about merlins magic, its a bit rushed im sorry, well sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfKnight1986/pseuds/BadWolfKnight1986
Summary: Morgana finds merlin doing magic.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Merlin Twitter Summer Exchange





	Without a screen cutting through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelordmerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelordmerlin/gifts).



> This is my piece for the gift exchange. Im pretty new to writing merlin fanfiction hence the short length and not fleshed out storyline but i hope you enjoy it all the same.
> 
> Title is from "Break the distance" by Ashton Edminster

Merlin looked at Lancelot. Lancelot stared back at him slowly raising an eyebrow, question clear in his eyes.

Slowly, Merlin turned his head towards the door. In the open entrance, Morgana stood, hand outstretched still in the position she’d been as she pushed it open. Her mouth was open in shock as she stared directly at the two of them, more specifically at merlins palm where a dragon made of golden lights rested.

“I-“

Merlin’s words seemed to snap her out of her trance as her mouth shut abruptly.

“What?” She asked shock slowly turning into anger.

“I can explain.” Merlin stammered looking at Lancelot for help. Lancelot the traitor just stared back as if to say, he was on his own. He knew that lance thought he should tell Morgana, but he didn’t expect him to leave him high and dry.

“You better.” She huffed, crossing her arm.

Merlin softened seeing the familiar gesture.

“‘Gana I-“

She cut him off. 

“Don’t ‘Gana’ me merlin. Explain now!”

he closed his eyes frustration and sadness selling up within him.

“I have magic.”

It shouldn’t have been a shock considering what she just saw and yet still, Morgana looked surprised. 

“I was born with it though. I was making things levitate and playing with animals long before I could talk. Please don’t tell Arthur!” 

He saw hurt flash in her eyes before she ducked her head. 

“You really think I would do that?” She sounded sad and betrayed.

“No of course not! I just-“ he quickly stammered out feeling panicked.

“It’s instinctive. He said the same thing to me when I found out.” Lancelot cut in, getting out of the bed where he’d been sitting. Morgana lifted her head up as he approached.

“So you.. do trust me?” She asked softly, as if preparing herself for rejection.

Merlin slid off the bed and followed Lancelot.

“Of course I trust you ‘gana. I was just scared to tell you.”

She bit her lip as she saw him approach. Once he got close enough to touch her, she surprised him by throwing herself forward and into his arms.

“Why didn’t you tell me?,” she sobbed “I thought I was alone!”

He held her close.

“You’re not. Not anymore, I promise you Morgana.”

Over the top of her head, he saw Lancelot nod in agreement. Whatever happened, they were in this together.

——

Morgana giggled as the butterfly landed on her nose. Her green eyes crossed as she tried to look at it.

Merlin smiled fondly at the sight. Lancelot nudged him and he turned.

“Yes?” He asked turning to face lance.

“Aren’t you glad you told her?” He asked Merlin 

Merlin smiled softly. Seeing how happy she was, the grass growing slightly underneath her and the birds chirping happily he couldn’t disagree.

“Yes. I am.” 

He grinned at Lancelot before falling back onto the soft earth and staring at the clear blue sky.

He wasn’t lying. He was Glad he told Morgana no matter what Kilgharrah and Gaius said to him. She just looked so happy and less afraid of herself now that he had told her the truth. And who knows? Maybe she could help him make Arthur the king he was meant to be and bring about Albion.


End file.
